<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Party for Red Jenny by happywitch416</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429425">A Party for Red Jenny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywitch416/pseuds/happywitch416'>happywitch416</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Tethras Hawkes [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Mayhem, how to wreck a party and steal all their stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:40:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywitch416/pseuds/happywitch416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is harder to be a Red Jenny while also being the Viscountess but if anyone can make it work, its Rose.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Hawke/Varric Tethras</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Tethras Hawkes [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/758550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Party for Red Jenny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/joufancyhuh/gifts">joufancyhuh</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Varric watched her from the corner of his eye while he talked to someone or another. Rose was perfectly still, which was always suspicious. Paired with a too-bright smile and her unending scanning of the crowd, he knew something was up. She jumped when his hand ghosted down her arm and gave him an unconvincingly empty court smile. A huff of laughter left him. ”Just what has my lady wife planned for this evening?”</p><p>At that her smile widened into a true grin, eyes sparkling. “Oh you know, work.” He raised his brows at that. She shook her head. “Kirkwall is not getting set on fire.”</p><p>“I thought you were just doing council jobs now.”</p><p>She laughed. “I am not doing anything.” He snorted but left it at that. </p><p> </p><p>Rose had not lied, she really did not do anything. Her calm and swift taking of control of the panicked crowd could be chalked up to her being the Viscountess and the Champion of Kirkwall, she was always good in a crisis. She had been suspiciously close to the giant cake when it crashed to the ground immediately after the explosion of magic whipped through the room but everyone knew she enjoyed cake. She blew some escaped curls out of her face as she fruitlessly tried to wipe said cake off her dress. “How many angry nobles am I going to have this week?”</p><p>“Why would you?” She arched her brows. “They should be careful about where they store things, lyrium is very volatile.” Her nose twitched as she tried not to smile. “Too close to a fireplace, as you heard, my love.”</p><p>“Hm.”</p><p>“And with all the chaos from that magical explosion and that poor cake falling on Lady what’s her face, who knows where they will find anything for months, the poor dears.”He snorted, drawing a look from one of the nobles watching them leave. </p><p>An old woman approached them holding their coats. “Here ya are, milady. Little Jenny sends her love, enjoys the stories ya gave her.”</p><p>“I am glad she enjoys them.” Rose smiled, taking the heavier than normal coats from her and carefully extracted Varric’s empty duster. “Tell her I will be by soon with more after I visit a seller. There are some new ones she would love.” The old woman nodded with a gap-toothed grin before disappearing back into the swarm of servants trying to set the house to rights. </p><p>Varric held in his curiosity until they were halfway to the Keep. “What was all that about?”</p><p>“What was what?” She grinned with a tilt of her head, laughing when he scowled. “Oh, you know the usual. Illegal trading while stomping on their workers. Healing needs to be paid for, you know. And wages paid, especially when arrogance and greed put people out of work, and leaves a widow and child with no income.”</p><p>He nodded. “Heard about that.”</p><p>“And here I thought you just did council jobs.” They broke into laughter, startling the poor guard that had been half asleep at his post.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>